School Bonding
by Rochoa
Summary: Inuyasha has been home-schooled his whole life and now struggles to adjust to college life. Luckily the beautiful Kagome is willing to help him out...as long as she gets to tie him up first. AU Porn with barely-there plot.
1. Underhanded Tactics

**School Bonding**

Summary: Inuyasha has been home-schooled his whole life and now struggles to adjust to college life. Luckily the beautiful Kagome is willing to help him out...as long as she gets to tie him up first. AU Porn With barely-there plot.

_Underhanded Tactics_

He was fucking nervous, Inuyasha finally admitted to himself. As he walked onto his new college campus, he tried to tell himself that he was there for his education, that he didn't care about whether people liked him. He was there to learn, to make his mother, the only teacher he had known up to that point, proud of him.

That was what he thought until he entered the library for the first time and felt every eye within a five mile radius turn to scrutinize him.

'All...humans,' he mentally noted as he scanned the faces peering at him. He steeled his nerves and quickly ducked behind the shelves of books to find the ones he needed for his classes. When he had collected all his textbooks, he set them down on a nearby table and sat down to mark off the things he already had on the checklist his mother had given him.

He could see a group of girls in his periphery walking in his direction and did his best to ignore them, though he panicked slightly at the thought of having to talk to the girls. The only real women he had ever interacted with were his mother and the old cook Kaede, and the girls that were quickly approaching his table definitely didn't seem as nice as either of them.

"Look at what we have here," a girl spoke up, and Inuyasha looked up in surprise, watching anxiously as the other girls surrounded his table. "What's your name, _hanyou_?"

He gulped at her half-threatening, half-mocking tone. It was best to just give them what they want, he thought. "I-Inuyasha, ma'am," he tried politely, hoping it would appease them.

A chorus of cackles rang out around him, and Inuyasha desperately wanted someone to help him out at that moment because he knew nothing good would come of this, but none of the curious faces watching his table looked like they were about to help him.

"Haha! Do you hear this kid? Ma'am! What century do you live in? The dark ages?" The group of girls let out another round of shrill laughs. Inuyasha never wanted the ground to swallow him up more than in that moment as their loud laughter started to draw attention from the whole library. He gulped, desperately trying to come up with a retort, but couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

Thankfully, he didn't need to as a voice suddenly interrupted their laughter. "Hey, Kikyo, cut it out. Leave him alone." Kikyo, the girl who had been doing all the talking, spun around and glared at newcomer.

"Stay out of it, Higurashi, or I'll make you regret it," Kikyo spat out. Inuyasha tried to get a glimpse of the girl who'd come to his rescue, but the posse had moved to create a wall between him and the Higurashi girl, and he really didn't want to draw any attention to himself by standing up.

"Right...I'm just peeing my pants," the girl countered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "And the dark ages are not a century, genius."

Inuyasha didn't need to stand up to see Kikyo blatantly give the Higurashi girl her middle finger.

Unfazed, the girl snickered, "Get your boyfriend out of my face, Kikyo." He choked, hoping the girls didn't catch the sound, and thankfully they seemed to be too busy looking at each other in confusion at the Higurashi girl's retort.

Finally, Kikyo rolled her eyes, mumbling a "whatever" and waved her posse off. Then, Inuyasha got his first look at the girl who had come to help him. Suddenly, he didn't know if he was more nervous as Kikyo's group approached or as the Higurashi girl approached. He had never in his life seen someone so beautiful, and his breath caught in his throat as she began walking towards him. She was wearing short denim skirt that showed off her endless legs and gave him a smile he was too terrified to return.

"Hey. Inuyasha, right?" He watched her with dazed eyes, hypnotized by the way she moved and the way she sat on his table, bringing her smooth legs close to him.

"U-uh...umm...yeah." Her eyes sparkled at him, friendly and kind, and he squirmed nervously in his seat. 'Think of something to say, Inuyasha! Come on!' Unfortunately, his brain was simply unprepared to deal with meeting the most enchanting woman he had ever seen.

"You're new here, huh? Sorry about Kikyo and her friends. I promise not everyone here is like that." Her words barely registered in his mind as she had chosen that moment to turn slightly to face him, unintentionally giving him the sight of his life, a glimpse of her creamy inner thighs. He suppressed a groan and felt his blood thicken, hoping she didn't notice the long stare he had given her legs. When he finally pulled his eyes away, he thanked every god he'd ever heard of that her eyes remained friendly and smiling.

"T-thanks for that, Higurashi-san. You know, with...Kikyo." He mumbled out, afraid he would say something stupid if he spoke any louder. Her bell-like laughter bewitched him again.

"You can call me Kagome." She looked down at some of his books. "You're taking Chem this semester? Me too. We have class in three hours." She gave him a flirtatious look. "Why don't you sit next to me in class?"

Inuyasha nodded dazedly and managed a "Uh-huh," before she sent him another radiant smile and left him as quickly as she had come.

The haze began to lift from his brain, and he thought to himself, 'Did that really just happen...?' A goofy grin made its way onto his face when he thought about her. Kagome Higurashi. He was half-terrified, of course. She wanted to sit next to him, but he had little to no clue about what he could say to her, how to impress her, or anything of that sort. 'Still...Kagome Higurashi asked me...' Inuyasha packed his books in a flurry of movement and practically skipped out of the library, completely oblivious to the students' eyes that followed his exit.

...

Three hours later, he was back to panicking. 'Where in the world is this stupid classroom?' he mentally raged. He really didn't want to be late and make Kagome question where he was. Running down the halls of the science building, he nearly crashed into a poor unsuspecting person as he made a sharp turn. "Sorr-" he cut himself off just as he dodged the approaching girl in time. It was Kagome!

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was just heading to Chem. Wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah! Of course!" The gods were too kind to him today, Inuyasha decided.

The two walked together, and Kagome looped her arm through his, holding back the giggles at his tomato-red blush. They entered the classroom together and Kagome led them to a table at the back of the room. A number of the students began whispering about the two as soon as they entered, and Inuyasha's ears couldn't help picking up their words.

"_Is that...Higurashi?" _

"_With the new kid?"_

"_Are they seeing each other or something?"_

If Kagome picked up on the gossip currently circulating the room, she didn't give any clue that she did, so Inuyasha ignored them as best as he could too.

"Here, I thought the back row could afford us some privacy," she explained, and looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Y-yeah." After they sat down and the professor began her lecture, Inuyasha focused on taking notes, hoping that Kagome wouldn't mind his silence. So intent on the professor's lesson, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand lightly squeeze his thigh. By some miracle, his startled movement and gasp didn't alert the other students, and he looked at Kagome, perplexed. What was she doing?

When he looked down at her, she gave no sign of anything being wrong, her eyes focused completely on the professor.

'Oh kami, what am I supposed to do? Is this normal with girls?' Forcing the impending social anxiety attack down, he tried to calm himself, reasoning that maybe Kagome was just touchy-feely with her friends. At least the table was solid so no one could see what was happening. Unfortunately, paying attention to the lecture was proving difficult as her hand rhythmically squeezed and massaged his thighs through his sweatpants, and he swore her hands were moving higher and higher. He could feel his blood heating, against his will, and traveling southward.

She must have heard his breaths quickening, because she turned to face him with those bright, innocent, brown eyes, and whispered, "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's okay..." He calmed somewhat, assured that perhaps this _was_ some normal female custom he never learned about, but couldn't prevent the growing bulge at the front of his pants. He was really, really praying that his arousal was an accepted part of said custom, because it was beyond his control at that point. He had never had anyone's hands so close to him before and certainly not rubbing him in such a way that he could imagine them...tugging...squeezing right _there_.

He squirmed in his seat, holding his breath as her hand made its way inches from the not-so-small bulge in his pants. "K-Kagome?" he whispered. He didn't want her to see the effect her hand was having on him, but if she kept moving closer -

He gasped when her hand finally began rubbing his erection through his pants. Now he wasn't sure if her wanted her to stop or to continue.

"Shhh..." She shifted slightly so that he could see the devious smirk on his face. "Just relax, Inuyasha."

Relax? Gods, he couldn't relax if she kept rubbing his like that. Her warm hand was moving up and down, lightly squeezing. He was hard as steel by this point, and the professor faded to the back of his mind. She quickly progressed, loosening his pants and slipping her warm hand down to grasp him fully. Inuyasha muffled a moan and found himself panting with the need that coursed through him.

He lightly bucked his hips forward to get her to move her hands again, but she immediately flattened her hand on his pelvic bone and pressed his hips back, whispering "Nuh-uh-uh, Inuyasha. Don't move, or I'll stop." He decided that he would die if she stopped right then and did as she asked. When she saw his compliance, she lightly - too lightly! - gripped him and began stroking his erection painstakingly slowly. Her teasing was going to kill him if she kept it up.

'Gods, I didn't know it could feel so _good_.' He had touched himself before, but he could never have imagined how different her touch would be. Soft, teasing, _torturous_. 'Ahhh...faster...' he wanted to say, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Kagome had turned back to her notes, writing diligently with her unoccupied hand, but Inuyasha found writing anything down nearly impossible with his own hands trembling so badly.

Her pace quickened slightly, just enough for someone to notice if they bothered to turn back and look, but it wasn't fast enough to grant Inuyasha the release he needed. Instead, her warm, smooth hands brought him right to the edge over and over again before slowing down. He needed her to go faster! 'Ahhh...I need to come...' he groaned mentally.

He bucked again, half out of need and half hoping she would get the idea that he needed her to go faster. Again, she merely pressed his hips back down, and resumed at that excruciatingly slow pace. For once, Inuyasha was grateful that the other students were too busy talking and whispering amongst themselves as it covered up his pants and the needy growls that he couldn't hold back. He took a deep breath and nearly wept in agonizing need as he caught a whiff of Kagome's arousal, though she remained frustratingly focused on the stupid lecture. 'She wants me, too. Fucking hell...when is this class over?'

Twenty minutes. He couldn't last that long. He didn't need to look in his pants to know that his erection had nearly turned purple with need and that beads of pre-cum had already begun making its way down, coating Kagome's hand. Her hand made it's way to his sensitive head and began rapidly massaging and rubbing the delicate back of his tip with her thumb and Inuyasha swore he went blind for a minute as the waves of his impending orgasm immediately started rolling through him. His claws dug deep gouges in the wooden desk as he clenched his hands needily. He was..._so...close..._

Just as he was about to reach that peak, she stopped. This time he couldn't hold back his cry of desperation, and everyone in the room turned to look at him. He froze, sweat still pouring down his forehead, his erection still red and throbbing.

"Inuyasha...are you alright?" he heard the professor ask.

"He's fine," Kagome spoke up for him in that light, innocent voice.

"Are you sure? Inuyasha, maybe you'd like to go see a nurse? Or go home and rest? You don't look too well," the professor suggested worriedly.

'Yes!' He wanted to scream. If Kagome wasn't going to finish him, he needed to get out and give himself the release he needed or he would go crazy. But Kagome suddenly turned towards him, her eyes glinting threateningly, and he reluctantly shook his head. "I'm...okay, professor."

She nodded and called the students' attention back to the board.

"Good, Inuyasha." She said calmly, and he took that moment of clearheadedness to question what she was trying to accomplish. However, her hand found its way into his pants in no time, and this time she was back with a vengeance. Inuyasha thought she was rewarding him for staying as she started stroking his erection faster and faster, adding in a squeeze to his heavy balls or to the sensitive tip every once in a while, and he was back at the peak of his orgasm within minutes.

She looked at him and wetted her luscious, pink lips with her tongue, drawing his mesmerized gaze to her mouth. He let out a nearly silent whine as he began edging once more, his cock already spasming in anticipation of his orgasm, when she suddenly let go of him completely, pulling her hand out of his pants. His stomach lurched at the near pain that left him in and he took in a strangled breath.

"Class is over, Inuyasha. Pack your bags, silly!" Kagome said in her bubbly, soft voice, as if she hadn't just left him gasping for breath and aroused beyond sanity.

"W-what?" He looked around for a second and saw that the students and professors had all left. He turned to face her. "What was that, Kagome?" He wanted to yell, he was so frustrated, but he didn't want to anger his only friend so far.

She clearly caught onto his frustration, but merely giggled and answered, "Don't be uptight Inuyasha. You're the new homeschooled kid, right?" He nodded. "Then just let me show you how things work around here."

"What do you mean?" His voice was rough and husky with his painful arousal.

She ignored his question in favor of flipping through his notebook. "Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like you didn't manage to take down too many notes." He looked down at his notepaper, which consisted of nothing more than random squiggles. "Why don't I come over tonight and tutor you in everything you missed? I'm a _very_ good teacher, Inuyasha," she practically purred out and lightly squeezed the bulge at the front of his pants.

He managed a choked breath. "U-uh. Okay..."

"Great! I'll see you at nine!" She swung her backpack on and turned to leave, before pausing momentarily. She looked back at him and warned, "Don't touch yourself either, Inuyasha." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "I'll know."

* * *

Author's Note:

I felt like writing something different, so I started this series of P(W/barelythere)P. Have no idea when I'll update this next, but hopefully you all enjoyed "Underhanded Tactics."


	2. A Torturous Lesson

**School Bonding**

Summary: Inuyasha has been home-schooled his whole life and now struggles to adjust to college life. Luckily the beautiful Kagome is willing to help him out...as long as she gets to tie him up first. AU Porn with barely-there plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, fetish, language, OOC, tease and denial

_A Torturous Lesson_

Inuyasha was really trying to focus on his textbooks. His eyes scanned over the numbers, the compounds and units on the page but nothing was really staying in his head. Right now, all he could focus on was the heated blood pumping through his veins.

"_Don't touch yourself," _she'd said._ "I'll know."_

He'd taken her seriously and hadn't even so much as looked at the aching rod between his legs, but gods, it was difficult. He could feel his hands steadily drifting downwards every few minutes, and he desperately wanted to finish what Kagome's hands had started. A groan escaped him as he thought about the beautiful girl he had met just earlier today. She was his every fantasy in human form. He really didn't think that what she did was normal. Surely someone would have told him if girls regularly stuck their hands down boys' pants, right? His mother, though absolutely allergic to any talk related to sexuality, would have warned him about temptresses like Kagome.

And a temptress was exactly what she was. He had no idea what she was trying to do earlier in class, but he was really hoping that she told him not to touch himself because she planned to finish him off tonight before their study session or he'd never be able to learn anything.

Just thinking about her hands on him again had his poor erection throbbing painfully. The words on his page grew hazy as he thought about the light, butterfly strokes she'd used and her naughty grin. His hand subconsciously made its way down to the bulge in his pants and he lightly rubbed himself through his clothes, hoping to temporarily relieve the ache. Unfortunately, that only made the situation worse, as his head dropped down to rest on his forearms at the pleasure coursing through him.

'It couldn't hurt to finish really quickly,' he thought breathing heavily against the desk, his judgment clouded by arousal. He looked at the clock at the side of his desk, a gift from his mother, and read 8:00 pm. 'She won't be here anytime soon. If I'm careful, there's no way she'll know,' he reassured himself, though he was slightly embarrassed, as always, at the thought of pleasuring himself. A quick glance at the door showed that he had locked it, so he eagerly stripped off his sweatpants and leaned back in his chair, giving his starved erection the attention it desperately needed.

He stroked himself quickly and roughly, a harsh contrast to Kagome's hands, seeking out the completion he'd been denied all afternoon. His soft grunts and pants filled his room, and he clenched his eyes shut in something akin to agony.

"Ohh..." He let out a deep moan as his pace grew faster and faster. He could feel himself getting so close. 'Just a...little...more...' His tongue lolled lazily out of his mouth and a strained groan escaped his mouth right as he reached that peak...

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome's bubbly voice startled him so much he fell right out of his chair, pants tangled around his ankles. A startled cry escaped him. He looked up at her, as stunningly beautiful as he remembered, and tried to form a response.

"U-Um...u-uh..ummm," he stammered, unable to find his words. She was looking down at his prone form with a frighteningly happy grin. "Hi...u-uh...how...what..." He took a deep breath and hurriedly tried to cover the red and swollen evidence of what he had just been doing. "What are you doing here? It's only...8:10..." Kagome's smile grew larger and he gulped nervously.

"I just wanted to visit my new friend! I figured we could get studying earlier and hang out afterwards!" That bright, cheerful voice was frightening. He swore he could see looming clouds of anger in her eyes, and tried to appease her while he could.

"U-um...of course! Y-yeah! That would be great!...Awesome!" He pushed himself off the floor and began reaching for his pants, but she had immediately made her way across the room and held his arm firmly in place.

"Step out of your pants," she commanded, no longer smiling.

"W-what?" He wasn't going to study with her without his pants on! That was...the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard of, in addition to being completely inappropriate! He _knew_ that request wasn't socially acceptable. "Step...wait what?"

"Don't disobey me a second time tonight, Inuyasha." Her words were dangerous, a threat just at the tip of her tongue as she gave her orders, and he could feel his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest.

"B-but..." Something about her face was just warning him to submit _or else. _Her grip on his arm tightened and he very reluctantly conceded, slowly stepping out of his pants. "Okay...U-um, but wh-"

She cut him off, all smiles once again. "Great! Let's get started then!"

She pulled him to his seat and settled on his bed, turning to face him and kicking her dainty feet up on his armrest. Leaning forward slightly, she flipped to the first chapter of his chemistry textbook. "Why don't we start with basic units and conversion, yes?"

"S-sure," he stammered, still unbelievably anxious. He was nervous enough just being in the presence of such a beautiful woman, but being in the presence of a beautiful woman who clearly caught him doing exactly what she said not to do? And half-naked? How did she expect him to focus?

"Why don't you give me units for temperature first?" She asked, her face gentle and soothing.

"Celcius...Fahrenheit..." He spoke slowly, still trying to gather his thoughts. Kagome's feet had dropped from the armrest to rest on his bare thigh, moving in small, deliberate circles. His groin tightened again at the anticipation, and he lost his train of thought.

"Yes. And?" Her voice rang out and Inuyasha looked up at her startled. A hint of a smirk remained on her face, but as soon as he looked up, she was all business.

"Kelvins." He finally got out. He hadn't even noticed that her feet had stopped moving until she began gently pressing on his thigh once more.

"Tell me the conversions between all three," she instructed, her feet keeping up with that distracting rubbing.

He quickly recited the formulas.

"Units for pressure?"

He easily named them, finding a bit of confidence as she asked him the basics. Kagome gave him a pleased smile, and he smiled shyly. He didn't know how it was possible, but every time he looked up at her she got more beautiful, her eyes more bewitching. What was a girl like Kagome even doing with a guy like him, he wondered briefly, but his mind was quickly distracted by those small, dainty feet slowly inching closer and closer. The visual itself was incredibly stimulating, her manicured, cherry red toes applying just the slightest pressure to the skin around the base of his erection, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Inuyasha...focus." Kagome's voice drew his mind away from the sight of her feet on him. "I suppose you've already learned the units before?"

"Y-yeah," he replied as confidently as he could. He'd learned that much from his mother.

"Excellent," she said with a grin. "Why don't we move on to theories then? Give me all parts of Dalton's Atomic Theory." She demanded, transitioning smoothly.

"The what theory?" Crap...he'd been trying to look over theories and definitions before she got here.

Smiling at him with a secret hidden behind her face, she repeated again. Her toe had moved to the skin between the base of his erection and his heavy balls below, finding a spot that rocked tremors through his body.

"Umm...There are atoms in the world?" He tried half-heartedly, thoroughly distracted by her foot. At his response, she threw her head back and laughed like he'd told her the greatest joke in the world.

"Not quite, Inuyasha." Her laughter startled him. A smile had fixed itself on her face, but he knew by the slight twist in her mouth that she wasn't happy, and he concentrated on finding the answer she wanted to hear.

'Uhhh...Dalton? Who? Fucking hell...I don't remember this this!' He thought, panicking. Kagome would reward him if he got this right, he could just tell, and he wanted that reward _badly_. "Ahhhh..." Her big toe began tracing one of the large veins on the underside of his cock, and he trembled in his seat at the wave of need that rode through him. "More..._please..._" he begged shamelessly, unable to stop himself from rocking forward to meet her touch.

"Inuyasha, I thought I made myself clear earlier today that you are not to move," her voice was light but the warning seemed clear, though Inuyasha still didn't have any clue what her threat was.

"Yes, Kagome." A whine escaped him, but he obeyed with willpower he didn't know he had, forcing himself to stop that addictive grinding. Her toe continued up and down its path, having found a sensitive spot, and Kagome relished Inuyasha's clenched eyes and deep breaths with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, I'm still waiting for an answer..." she reminded impatiently, her foot movement reducing to an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Ahhh..." Inuyasha was trying. He really, truly was. He searched his mind frantically for the parts of...who was it again?...someone's...theory. As Kagome's right foot wreaked havoc on Inuyasha, her left foot remained idle, lingering a mere centimeter from the tip, promising something great. "Kagome..." He breathed out, but it was futile. He didn't dare move towards her foot, and she didn't look inclined to listen to his pleas.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about Dalton, Inuyasha." Kagome reminded calmly, her left toe moving in small, taunting circles right above him.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, but please...maybe if you let me...you know...I could focus more," he suggested, unable to bring himself to actually say the word, but turning his golden eyes to her beseechingly.

Kagome removed her feet from him completely, and he took in a half-pained, half-relieved gasp. She leaned forward, draping her thick, black hair over his forearms. Letting her warm breath tease his furry ears, she said, "Good, Inuyasha. At least you know that _I_ let you come. I suggest you remember that." Her last words were accompanied by her firmly gripping him and jerking roughly. She moved up and down his length aggressively and quickly, as if trying to tear Inuyasha apart with pleasure. His mouth opened in a surprised 'O', but no sound escaped as immediate wave of sensations and exquisite pleasure flooded through him. He dug his claws into the armrests violently in a vain attempt to keep from being completely overwhelmed. "Feels good, huh, Inuyasha?" She whispered heatedly into his twitching, furry ears.

His frantic cries were her answer. Her command not to move was forgotten in his frenzy, and he bucked wildly into her hands, using his hands on the armrests as leverage.

"You better think quickly, Inuyasha. I still want my answer, and if you don't come up with it soon...well, you know..." she added teasingly, one hand reaching to cup his balls and feel for that telltale tightening.

"No!...Kagome! _Please!_" He begged for her mercy, tears pricking at his eyes as her pace increased, her hands bringing him closer and closer to oblivion. "Agh!" He yelled out helplessly. She couldn't stop! She just couldn't! "I don't know! Please! Don't stop, _please!_"

"I'm waaiiting..." She drawled out impatiently, her calm composure an absolute contrast to his writhing and sweating form. He begged and begged, but it was no use. Again and again she jerked his swollen meat in her hands, feeling it twitch and harden, Inuyasha's agonized wails music to her ears. She could feel his balls tightening, constricting in her hands, and tugged faster and harder as she felt him approaching release.

He could feel it too, and pleaded wildly for her to allow it to him. But she would not be lenient with Inuyasha today, not after all he'd done to displease her. His futile cries were ignored and Kagome forcefully brought him to the edge. She waited for just the right moment...and let go, leaving him twisting painfully in his chair.

"Please! GAHH!" He _needed_ to come, needed it more than he ever needed anything before, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he tried to take matters in his own hands. Kagome saw that move happening before he even tried it, and quick as a viper, she slammed his hands back down, infusing her hands with just enough purification power to control him.

"Careful, Inuyasha. You've already upset me quite a few times tonight." Her eyes were fixed in a terrifying glare, but Inuyasha's were clenched shut, wet around the corners from the agony. Inuyasha's hips drove themselves into the air, his quivering body unable to restrain them. She watched, pleased, as his cock sought the friction and warmth her hands provided just seconds ago.

"Gods, Kagome! Please let me go! I _need_ to come!" He didn't care about inappropriate language right now. He was angry, frustrated beyond belief, desperate, and mad with want.

She gave him time to relax, patiently waiting for his hips to come under control, though his erection was still startling reddish-purple and straining towards his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She whispered both pitifully and leisurely. One hand gingerly cupped his cheek and the other rested on his clothed chest, lightly massaging his still-spasming muscles. "You don't know what _real_ need is."

He slacked against her, relaxing in her touch against his will, and rasped out angrily, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me finish?"

Her sweet lips kissed his flushed cheek, and despite his efforts to stay angry at her, he felt the tension melt from his mind the moment her lips touched him. "Shhh...my poor hanyou. I will teach you what real need feels like, don't worry." She whispered soothingly, as if her words were meant to comfort him.

He groaned pitifully. Why was she doing this? Why was he letting her do this to him? This certainly wasn't what he signed up for when she came to help him out at the library earlier that day. Kagome continued after a momentary pause, looking deeply into his amber eyes, which had darkened with desire. "When I let you go, you will not struggle and you will not touch yourself." After a moment, Inuyasha nodded, feeling rather helpless against this tiny woman. "I told you earlier today, and since you chose not to listen then, let me offer you this warning. If you disobey me again, you **will** regret it. Understand?"

It was completely irrational and stupid, Inuyasha thought. His fear of this woman. What could she do to him? Purify him? He could get away from her if he really wanted. That was about the only physical threat she posed to him, but something about her threat intimidated him, made him fear disobeying her. "Y-yes." He submitted, bowing his head in defeat, though the furious aching between his legs protested angrily.

She removed her hands and it took everything in him to control his own.

"Put your pants on," she ordered.

Obediently, he stood up, reached down for his discarded sweatpants and slowly slipped them on, trying not to let the pain of feeling the soft cotton caressing the skin of his incredibly sensitive erection show on his face. Kagome nodded and gave him a bright smile. Inuyasha watched as she swung her backpack on and walked in front of him. Her forehead reached just above his shoulders, but even so he felt small in front of her. She leaned in, pressing his swollen length between them and lightly pecked his jaw. Inuyasha tried to hide his face as contorted in need when she invitingly gyrated against him, but she saw it clearly and giggled to herself.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, so study hard, Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. "You'll need it tomorrow night for out next tutoring session."

* * *

Author's Note:

So I've been ignoring "Risen in Patria" for the past few days in favor of this. "School Bonding" is a lot more fun to write, so I updated it much earlier than planned…

I'm pretty sure I added a warning, but in case of you missed it, the characters are OOC, and yes, they will stay that way. I have to say that I really love this cruel, dominating version of Kagome. I didn't think I'd like her that much, but I've been fleshing her character out in my head, so the "barely-there" plot might actually have some meat. I love this Kagome almost as much as I love seeing Inuyasha sexually frustrated and tortured. He's so helpless against her that it makes me inexplicably happy!

Cheers everyone! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Her Sick Games

**School Bonding**

Summary: Inuyasha has been home-schooled his whole life and now struggles to adjust to college life. Luckily the beautiful Kagome is willing to help him out...as long as she gets to tie him up first. AU Porn with barely-there plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, fetish, language, OOC, tease and denial,light bondage, **Inuyasha and Kagome with other characters (temporarily)**

_Her Sick Games_

_Inuyasha threaded his hands into Kagome's thick, silky hair as she kneeled before him, tantalizing mouth inches away from his hardness. She looked up at him, innocent and questioning, as if asking what she should do now. He smiled at her, happy to show her what he wanted. She was completely unlike the seductive, confident Kagome he knew, but this Kagome was just as tempting._

_He moved her head closer to him, watching with unrestrained excitement as Kagome's thick, pink lips finally touched the tip of his erection, imparting a hesitant kiss. He let out a low groan as he watched himself slowly push open her lips and enter her warm, wet mouth, her tongue instinctively pressing against the underside of his cock as if welcoming him home. Slowly, he made his way in, pushing his way into her mouth inch by inch until her chin was nearly touching his balls. _

_He could feel the back of her throat adjusting and contracting around the large head and loudly moaned at the way it massaged him. Her eyes shone with discomfort but he held her head firmly in place, refusing to let go of the pleasure her throat was giving him. When he had enough of that, he withdrew as slowly as he entered and proceeded to pump himself in and out of her exquisite mouth, taking what he wanted. He started slowly, allowing the girl's mouth to adjust to his length. Soon, though, that wasn't enough, and he pumped faster and faster, using his grip on her hair to angle her throat for deeper penetration and pounding into her mouth with reckless abandon._

_As he plunged into her mouth at a violent pace, an inexperienced Kagome flattened and pushed her hands against his hips, trying to slow him down to a manageable pace, but he was too strong, his need too great as he thrust over and over again into her mouth, entranced by the way her lips stretched to accommodate him. "You're so fucking hot..." He groaned out, filling her mouth up so fully that she couldn't reply._

"_Yes..." He hissed out in pleasure. Filled with confidence and desire, he husked out cockily, "Do you like it when I feed you my cock?"_

_He felt her tongue moving around awkwardly and saw that she was trying to speak, and pulled himself out to allow her to talk. She looked up, his pre-cum and her saliva glistening on her lips, and whispered, "Inuyasha, please...I'm so wet." Groaning at her words, he watched her dip a finger below and bring up a glistening finger, evidence of her claim._

_Suddenly, she transformed into a more familiar and devilish Kagome, and stood up, brushing her hard nipples against his chest. "Lie down, Inuyasha. Let me take care of you," she spoke, her breath heating his neck and her hands running up and down his chest._

_Doing as she said, he lowered himself to the futon and eagerly awaited her next move. She straddled him, letting her moist nether lips dance across his toned stomach. Lining up his cock with her entrance, she slowly impaled herself on him, stretching to take him in. _

_Inuyasha thought he had died and gone to heaven. There was no other way to describe what it felt with her tight, hot walls caressing him, pulling him in deeper. Inuyasha threw his head back and growled at the pleasures running through him as she rode him without abandon. 'Fuuck...' He rasped out as he felt his orgasm building up, a coil tightening in his stomach and further below. His eyes watched Kagome ride him, mesmerized by her bouncing breasts and smooth, creamy stomach. His moans grew louder and more uncontrollable as she brought him to heights he had never known. _

"_Gnnnhh…" He groaned out between clenched teeth as his abdomen twisted, balls tightening delightfully as he began to fall over that cliff…_

_As if feeling his impending orgasm, Kagome leaned forward, looked him dead in the eyes and shouted, "Wake up, Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha shot up in his tiny dorm bed, a strangled cry to the heavens escaping as her voice brought him back to the world of the living. His heart pounded rapidly, thundering against his ribcage, and he nearly yelled out when he felt the fiery ache below, meaning that he had found no escape from his torment. Even in his dreams, Kagome tortured him, refused to grant him completion! 'Christ! I c-cant...!'

As his erection throbbed painfully, Inuyasha balled his fists in his white sheets to keep from reaching down and ending his suffering. He groaned pitifully, wanting nothing more than to relieve himself of this...this agony! The skin of his cock stretched taut and strained against his cotton sweatpants, and he could feel his hand shaking with the effort not to slide down. Even in this state of mind, he remembered Kagome's warning. Did he dare?

Would she even know? Gods, she _would_ make him regret it when she learned that he had touched himself. Inuyasha tried to think of that as a deterrent, to calm himself down, but it only brought on more excruciating arousal. He looked down at his tented pants with bleary eyes, a grimace on his face as he imagined her hands stroking him, bringing him closer and closer to his reward.

As another surge of arousal flooded through him, his throat tensed and he threw his head back in distress, sweaty silver-hair splaying haphazardly across his pillow. 'Ah-Ahhh,' he moaned in suffering. He simply couldn't take it anymore! He arched in his bed, and against his will, his right hand began sliding downward to the source of his anguish. He yanked up his waistband, slipped his hand in, and gripped himself firmly, when a voice shot through the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Inuyasha cried out in shock and fell out of his bed, still tangled in his sheets. He looked up and saw a young man reclining on the bed across the room from his, a textbook in hand.

"W-what?" He stammered out, frantically wrapping his sheets around himself. 'Oh my god, what is going on? Why is this guy in my room?' Jesus, he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. Admitting that he pleasured himself would be bad enough, but getting caught? And his dream? The way he'd spoken! He'd never allowed such dirty thoughts in his mind before, and his blush colored his whole torso as he thought of what he'd done in his dream.

Ignoring Inuyasha's embarrassment, the man continued without a hitch. "I'm just saying...from what I know, Kagome will be pissed if you jerked yourself off. And I don't know, man...personally, I don't want to see what Kagome is like when she's mad."

"B-but...what...w-who _are_ you? How do you even know about Kagome and...you know?" Inuyasha tried not to stare in shock and quickly collected himself, standing up and leaning against his own bed.

"Ah, Miroku, my friend. My beloved Sango is Kagome's best friend," he explained, gesturing happily, the thought alone of "beloved Sango" bringing him joy. "I mean, I know Kagome, so I'm just giving you fair warning that she'd probably end up killing you or something if you disobeyed her. She can be pretty scary when she gets angry." A joyous smile lit up the man's face. "But not as violent as my Sango, of course!"

Inuyasha's chin dropped in shock at the way the man was talking about Kagome and "Sango." "Sango is...your girlfriend?" He asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Miroku sighed, his eyes suddenly lovestruck. "The most beautiful woman in the world...my girlfriend. Can you believe it?"

"Err..." Inuyasha mumbled awkwardly. He didn't really know the strange man well enough to say, so he simply allowed Miroku to fall out of his fantasyland on his own time. "Wait, you didn't answer my question. Who are you? What are you even doing here?"

Miroku looked at the hanyou like he was the dumbest person in the room, and Inuyasha crossed his arms defensively. "I'm your roommate, dude...We got each other's email addresses and stuff...two months ago." The man's eyes rolled skyward and a little pout formed. "Of course, you never answered _your_ email so I guess you wouldn't know!"

"Oh. Sorry?" Inuyasha said sheepishly. "I didn't know I had a roommate. I actually requested a single..." He explained awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel _so_ welcome!" Miroku exclaimed sarcastically. The human man suddenly smirked, and Inuyasha found himself shivering at the way his eyes glimmered mischievously like Kagome's. "You know what? I think, just for that, I'll tell Kagome what you would have done tonight...obviously if _I_ hadn't stopped you."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. "No! What the hell? Don't do that!" If Kagome found out, he'd be in for hell. His still-rigid erection ached at the thought of what she would do if she knew he'd tried to disobey again, and he clenched his fist in panic. "L-look. I'm sorry about what I said! I didn't mean to offend you, but...just don't tell her that I...you know." He was ready to plead with the human if he had to.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"I'll do it!" Inuyasha readily agreed.

At his eagerness to avoid Kagome's wrath, Miroku chuckled. "Haha. You're even worse than I was last year." Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion, but Miroku continued him before he could ask what that meant. "A little outing with Kagome, Sango and me tonight. That's all." When Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Miroku put his hands up defensively. "Look, I know more about Kagome than you do, and I assume you want a little more than what she's allowing you now?" Inuyasha was sure he would get a fever from the way his face kept heating up. He couldn't believe they were talking about _this!_

"Y-yeah," he whispered embarrassedly in reply.

"Well then let me help you out, roomie. Think about me as your...partner in crime!" Miroku's excitement was contagious, and Inuyasha could feel himself getting excited as well. If Miroku was willing to help him win Kagome over, he wasn't about to refuse.

"Sure. Where are we going? What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise. Just a little get-together, I'll tell you that."

Inuyasha tried not to look anxious and agreed, more hesitantly this time.

"It's three in the morning, by the way. You might want to get more sleep." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha nodded, undeniably still tired. As he slipped back under the covers, he desperately willed himself to ignore the discomfort his erection brought. He prayed for a restful sleep, because something told him there was a lot in store for him tomorrow.

...

Inuyasha couldn't deny his disappointment the whole class period of Chem. He'd sat next to Kagome in the back row, like yesterday, but she made absolutely no move towards him the whole class. In fact, she had barely acknowledged him at all the whole period, aside from greeting him when he first sat down. It was partly a relief - he wasn't sure he could handle any more of her teasing - but he couldn't help feeling utterly defeated at the way she ignored him.

Had she lost interest in him? Was it something he did? He was nearly certain that Miroku hadn't told about his minor transgression, because Kagome would surely have done something in response, not this...this denial that he even existed.

'What did I do wrong?' Inuyasha worried, pained at the thought that he'd lost Kagome after only a day. He wasn't good at these social situations, but he knew he liked her and wanted to please her. 'Should I try asking...?' His shyness chose that moment to step in and prevent him from simply tapping her on the shoulder and asking what had happened between last night and today. 'I'll ask Miroku if he knows what's going on,' Inuyasha decided.

When class was over, he had gotten his notes, and Kagome finally turned to talk to him. "I hope you got good notes, Inuyasha."

He nodded dumbly, undeniably ecstatic that she was still talking to him but unsure of where this was going.

"Hmm. Good, we didn't get much studying done yesterday, thanks to you, and I want to make sure you know all the material." Her words were kind, but Inuyasha could still sense a slight lilt. "It'd be awfully unfair if I get what I want…" Kagome traced a long, teasing finger along his thigh, and Inuyasha felt his cock rise to the occasion immediately. It blazed a trail up his clenched thigh to the edge of pelvic bone, eliciting shaky breaths from its victim as he shook in anticipation. "...without letting you get what you want." She removed her finger as quickly as she placed it and stood up with her notebook.

"I want to come!" Inuyasha blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said, but it was too late. Kagome heard clearly what he wanted and turned to face him, her eyebrow raised and a slight frown on her face. "S-sorry." He immediately apologized for the mistake, hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"Let's get something straight, Inuyasha." Kagome smoothly pulled Inuyasha to her by his waistband, drawing both of their gazes down to his exposed, hardened manhood. Inuyasha yielded to her, allowing her to pull him where she wanted him to go. "This," she lightly grabbed onto him, slowly massaging her way from base to tip, and Inuyasha took in a choked gasp, stiffening and clenching his fists at her touch. "...is mine. You want to come when _I_ want you to come." Inuyasha heard her words, but his guttural breaths clouded the air and his mind as she stroked him slowly and deliberately. "Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered into his neck, her breath warming his pulse.

"Yeess.." Inuyasha hissed, his answer automatic as he did everything he could to not thrust into her hands, his arousal already painful from being teased and denied for two days.

"Good boy, Inuyasha," Kagome trailed hot kisses along his neck, and Inuyasha slouched against her with a whine. Each touch from her lips scalded him, his nerves fired straight down to his groin and his muscles spasmed under her touch from the effort to stay still. "I could lead you down the hall like this...panting...moaning," she chuckled darkly against his neck, her hand stilling in his pants. "I could tell you that I'd never let you come unless you were absolutely quiet, just to make this harder for you..." Inuyasha let out a cry in protest, which Kagome swiftly silenced by squeezing him tightly. "...but I _love_ hearing you beg."

Kami, what wouldn't he give to press her against him in that moment and thrust himself into her! Inuyasha's face contorted needily as Kagome sped up, a pleasurable haze spreading through his body. His sighs and groans perfumed the empty lecture room, as she leisurely stroked him. If he hadn't been leaning against her, he would have collapsed under his buckling knees. She kept him right at the edge of orgasm, slowing down at just the right moments to prevent him from tumbling over.

'I can't take this anymore!' his mind yelled in anguish. Never had he experienced something so exquisitely painful and pleasurable in his life. Kagome's mouth and hand worked in unison, torturing him from head to toe, and he let out a sobbed groan. "_Please_. I'm begging you!" He tried to remember her warnings, but when she gave a sudden, rough jerk, he couldn't stop from bucking upwards and grabbing her forward to press his erection between them.

Immediately, Kagome sneered and sent a jolt of purification power through him. He released her in shock and mild pain and fell backward. "Control yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dug his claws into the carpeted floor, squeezing out his frustration. "Sorry!" The word came out more as a plea than an apology.

Kagome didn't grace him with a reply, merely eyeing him as he unsteadily pulled himself from the ground.

"We're not having a study session tonight," she informed him calmly. For some reason, his heart stopped at her calm declaration. What was it about her that gave her so much control over him?

"W-why not?" He stammered. 'Have I made her that angry?'

"You're hanging out with Sango, Miroku and me tonight."

Inuyasha nodded carefully, trying to decipher her stoic expression.

"I want to get started early, so no time to tutor tonight." She explained simply, and Inuyasha's heart beat steadily resumed.

"Um, ok."

Kagome smiled at him and began to pack his notebooks. "Spend the afternoon studying. I'll see you tonight." Her deep brown eyes peered up at him innocently. "And I don't need to warn you again, do I?"

"No…" He whispered.

"Good."

…

For the few hours between Chem class and his date – though he wasn't sure a date was what this was – he obeyed Kagome completely. As much as he ached, he summoned all his self-control to keep himself from angering her again.

'Maybe tonight's the night, she'll let me…come.' Even in his head, he felt the need to whisper the last word. He was raised to be chaste, not to go around thinking dirty things like that. Shutting all his textbooks, he tried not to get too excited at the thought.

A glance at the clock told him it was 8:30 pm. Miroku would be here any second to take him to their get-together. As if on cue, Miroku popped open the doorway and greeted him cheerfully, "What's up, Inuyasha, buddy, good pal, best pal! Better than best pal!"

Was it just him or did Miroku seem a little nervous? "Are you okay…?" Inuyasha asked, his brow raised questioningly.

"Oh, don't be silly, best friend! Of course I'm okay!" Miroku chuckled nervously, and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand to lead him down the hall.

"You sure? You're sweating all over and…I don't know…you don't really sound like yourself." Inuyasha said skeptically.

"I don't know what you're talk about, man. I'm just dandy!" Miroku assured.

'Just dandy…right…' Inuyasha thought, but didn't make any more comments. Miroku led him down to his car, and before he knew it, they were off.

"Everyone else should already be there," Miroku added, mostly to break the silence of the drive.

"Who's everyone else? And where is "there?" And what are we doing? Is it a party? Shoot, I don't know how to act at a party." Inuyasha fired question after question, the anxiety finally hitting him.

"Calm down. It's just Kagome, Sango, you, me and another couple. They're our friends, don't worry about it." Miroku explained calmly. "And we're going to one of Sango's houses. Well, her parent's houses anyway."

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble? Expelled…or something for this?" Inuyasha asked, mildly panicking at the thought of getting caught.

Miroku snickered at the hanyou's nervousness. "Nah, we do this all the time. Her parents are cool with it too, since this is probably going to be Sango's house after she graduates, anyway."

Far too soon, Miroku pulled into a large driveway with two other cars. "Come on," Miroku urged when Inuyasha seemed frozen on his seat. "Your lady love is in there waiting for you."

The thought – or fear – of keeping Kagome waiting moved Inuyasha to action. He hopped off the car and walked anxiously to the entrance of the house. As soon as he stepped across the threshold, he saw Kagome's head peak out of another doorway at him.

"Great. Miroku and Inuyasha are here!" She called back to whomever was in the other room. She stepped out of the room, and Inuyasha choked on his startled gasp. She was dressed in a light blue skirt and a cream tank top. So simple, yet everything about her was _perfect_, Inuyasha thought. As she walked toward him, he squelched a groan at the light shine on her lips, her secretive, glimmering eyes, her legs that never ended.

"Happy to see me, Inuyasha?" She asked, lips tantalizingly close to his.

"Uh-huh…" He breathed, wishing more than anything for her to lean in and kiss him. He took in shaky breaths, waiting desperately for her to make a move. She smelled like everything sweet and beautiful in the world, and Inuyasha whined when her lips moved and gently pecked his jaw instead, wanting to rock into her so _badly_.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Inuyasha." She smiled beautifully up at him, and he nearly drowned in her eyes. As he basked in her presence, soaking up every bit of her scent and her shining eyes, he swore he saw a flicker of something different in their depths. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't have the time to figure it out as Miroku decided to interrupt that exact moment.

"Come on, love birds! We didn't come here to watch Inuyasha get hot and bothered all night."

Inuyasha's eyes tore away from hers, flushing down to his toes at the way everyone's eyes shone knowingly at him. "Buh…uh...umm…I…" He stammered out, stumbling over his shoes in his attempt to quickly pull away from Kagome.

Unfortunately, that drew everyone's attention down to the very obvious bulge in his pants. Panicking and desperate to get out of their sights, Inuyasha threw himself against the wall, pressing his front against the hard surface.

A chorus of laughter rose up behind him at the action, and even Kagome was giggling lightly at his expense. 'Oh my god. What do I do?' Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, willing the wall to swallow him up, when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Kagome shooed the four others into the next room with a grin of her own, and gently pried him off the wall.

"I didn't know you were _that_ shy, Inuyasha." She chuckled at his mortified face, but he leaned into her touch, allowing her to take him where she wanted him to go. "You'll need to be a whole lot more comfortable with teasing if you want to survive college, and definitely if you want to survive this group of boneheads." She said, dusting him off.

"No…I…just…uhh…" No matter how he tried, Inuyasha couldn't get a straight sentence out of his mouth and he growled lightly in frustration. He wanted to impress her! Not be this stupid, shy, bumbling social loser!

"Don't worry about it," Kagome comforted, straightening his shirt. "Remember what I told you at the end of class yesterday?"

"…that we had a tutor session?"

"No, silly. That I'd teach you what you need to know…and what you need to do." Kagome slowly slid her hands into his shirt, caressing the smooth muscles beneath. Inuyasha focused on not panting. "I'm taking your shirt off," she announced, swiftly pulling it over his head. When a stunned Inuyasha tried to throw his arms across his body, her face hardened warningly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered harshly. There were strangers in the house. And girls! He wasn't going to walk around without his shirt.

"I told you already," Kagome informed him with a roll of her eyes. "Now lift your arms up."

It had to be mind control, Inuyasha thought. What other reason could there be for the way he obeyed her every command? Before he knew it, his shirt was tossed somewhere near the entrance and his chest was bare. Kagome eyed him appreciatively, and Inuyasha felt a bit of his shyness melt away. She ran her hands up and down his chest, drawing a nipple into her mouth and awakening every desire Inuyasha had spent the whole afternoon suppressing.

"Kagome…" He groaned out, the meat between his legs hardening and aching painfully under her ministrations. Her tongue circled his nipple, teasing it to a peak, and drawing heady moans from Inuyasha. "Please!" Kagome's tongue thoroughly distracted her victim as she easily slid her hand to his waist buckle and removed his pants. "What…are…you…doing?" He panted, bucking helplessly forward with every breath. For once, Kagome didn't seem to care about his lack of control, and instead swiftly yanked his pants and boxers to his ankles.

"Step out," she commanded, teasing his now exposed cock mercilessly. Praying to every god he knew that she would grant him his release if he did as she said, he slipped his feet out of his pants. Without a beat of hesitation, she massaged and squeezed his cock like her favorite toy, finding and torturing the spots she already knew would have colors bouncing wildly beneath his lids.

"A-H-hh, kami!" A tight groan climbed out of his chest, and drops of sweat beaded on his furrowed forehead. Inuyasha wanted to look at her, but his eyes clenched shut on their own, as if knowing his mushed brain couldn't handle any more or he would go into sensory overload. "_K-Kag…ome_," he whined like the puppy he was, his hips making tiny thrusts out of his control.

"Good boy, Inuyasha." She cooed as she reduced him to a puddle of goo and whimpers.

Taking advantage of his current state, Kagome quickly moved behind him and pushed him towards the room with the rest of her friends. "Now come on."

"What?" Inuyasha screamed in a whisper, his mind shooting out of the haze. "What are you doing?" When she ignored his questions, he tried to maneuver himself back behind her. This was nuts!

Kagome was having none of that. Seizing his red erection in one hand and his heavy balls in the other, Kagome squeezed just tightly enough to stop Inuyasha in his attempts. "Don't piss me off before the night even gets started," she warned, her mouth twisting cruelly as she squeezed his balls tighter.

Inuyasha squirmed in pain and quickly relented before she decided to do more damage. "Okay! Okay…But I can't go in there without clothes!"

"You can, Inuyasha, and you will." With a quick shove, she pushed Inuyasha into the room, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha caught sight of the other four and immediately tried to backtrack, covering himself as best he could. "Wha-uh-no…" Kagome's small but solid form stopped his retreat, and he hurriedly tried to reason with her. "Kagome! I-I can't! W-wh-at-?"

"Inuyasha." Her voice froze him. "Look around you." He turned around slowly, still not believing what was happening. He saw the two human girls first, both giving him welcoming smiles, and when he scanned the room for Miroku and the other boy, his jaw dropped at their state of nakedness.

"K-Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some freaky dream.

"You're about to find out, my silly puppy." Kagome rolled her eyes at his initial unwillingness, but smiled at him. "First, though, that's Sango, Ayumi, and Bankotsu. And I don't need to introduce you to the pervert." She pointed out each of the young humans and introduced them. Inuyasha waved shyly, feeling incredibly vulnerable under their gazes.

"We're going to play a game," Kagome began explaining. She held his chin and guided his gaze over to her, and affectionately nuzzled his neck. "I'm going to trade you," she said.

"What?" Inuyasha pulled back to look her in the eyes, and she allowed him to take a small step back. What exactly did she mean by "trade?" In his periphery, he saw Miroku and Bankotsu finish undressing and lay down next to the girls.

"It's what it sounds like. You go to Sango, Bankotsu comes to me, and Miroku goes to Ayumi." She continued as if the idea were completely self-explanatory.

"…To do what exactly?" The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing with each word she said. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he thought.

"That's the fun part. We're a team, Inuyasha. You and I." Kagome gave him a mischievous smirk. "Sango, Ayumi and I try to make our guy come first, and your job is to make sure that's not you. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

This was a dream, Inuyasha decided, as he stood agape at Kagome's description of her "game." A crazy, weird, horribly arousing dream. Hell, even in his dreams, he couldn't have come up with something like this. "Wait, Kagome, I-I…I don't think I can do this."

Kagome smirked at him. "Don't you want to come tonight, Inuyasha?" Yes, he really, really, _really_ wanted that. "I told you earlier, you get what you want if I get what I want."

"What do you want?" He asked hesitantly, still uncomfortable both with his current nakedness and the whole idea of this game.

"I want to _win_." She said simply. Inuyasha could tell there was more behind her words, but didn't comment on it. When he still seemed reluctant, she merely moved around him and settled herself on one of the cushions.

'Do I want to do this?' He asked himself. He didn't want to be pressured into doing something like this, though he had to admit that a tiny but growing part of him wanted to play her game. This was like one of those forbidden fantasies that he only ever dared to entertain in the complete solitude of his room, and even then he couldn't bring himself to fantasize about such sick thoughts.

The two couples were chatting happily with each other, completely uncaring about the various states of nakedness, but Kagome looked up at him with an indecipherable expression, neither expecting nor impatient, merely…waiting for him to make a decision.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Inuyasha slowly moved forward and sat down next to the girl named Sango. She was pretty, though she had a completely different kind of beauty than Kagome's, and seemed friendly enough

"Hey Inuyasha. I'm glad you've decided to join us," Sango welcomed cheerfully. "Kagome's been talking non-stop about you," she whispered conspiratorially to him while Kagome got acquainted with Bankotsu.

Inuyasha blushed fiercely at the thought that Kagome had been gossiping with her friends about him. His stomach did flip flops at this new information, and he let himself hope that she liked him as much as he liked her. "Oh…u-uhm, I – cool…I mean – I – that's really cool," he responded, sounding far shier than he wanted.

Giggling at his stutters and giving him a smirk, Sango added, "Well, Inuyasha, I can't wait to play with you." Her eyes hungrily took in his body. She laughed as she caught sight of his deep red erection, musing, "Though I guess Kagome's already done most of my work for me." When Inuyasha found himself trying to repress his millionth blush, she firmly gripped him in her hand.

"D-don't," he tried to cry out, but it came out as a low groan when she began milking him, his eyes unwillingly drawn to her hands, larger and rougher than Kagome's, squeezing his swollen manhood up and down. She tugged on his erection slowly, letting the sensations trill through his body. "S-sto-p…Th-that-t's no-t…_nghh_...f-fair," he pleaded, trying with all his might to remember that Kagome didn't want him to come.

"Hey! Sango! That's cheating!" Kagome's indignant voice drew him out of his aroused haze, and for the first time, he saw Kagome pouting instead of confident and seductive. She was…cute…when she pouted, Inuyasha decided. Sango grinned sheepishly at Kagome and took her hands off Inuyasha.

"Sorry, Gome! I just couldn't help myself."

"Man!" Kagome whined, "I already gave you such a huge advantage." Thinking for a few seconds, Kagome said, "Ayumi and I should get head starts to make up for it."

"Aw," Sango sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine."

Kagome immediately reached for Bankotsu's semi-erect cock, and Inuyasha watched as she sensually began squeezing and rubbing it. Inuyasha tried to take this time to calm himself, but watching Kagome touch her victim had the rest of his blood rushing southward. Her hand moved up and down, her thumb rolling and massaging the thick head. When Bankotsu released a groan, Inuyasha found himself trying not to groan himself, everything else fading into the background.

'God, why is _everything_ she does so…so…hot?' He asked himself, breathing deeply as he tried not to imagine her hands doing the same to his rock-hard erection. If anything, what she was doing was torturing him more than Bankotsu, and he grabbed onto the cushion beneath him to refrain from relieving his own ache. 'I don't know if I can win this,' he thought in panic. If just watching her was enough to bring him to the brink, then he didn't want to know what would happen when Sango –

Inuyasha muffled a cry when Sango reached forward and eagerly began to jerk him off, apparently deciding that the other two had enough of a head start.

"Do you like watching her?" She whispered teasingly into his ear. His eyes clenched shut as Sango began to mimic Kagome's moves. "Look at her, Inuyasha. Is that how she touches you? Does seeing her stroke another poor, helpless cock get you off?" She gave his balls a teasing squeeze, rolling his heavy fruit in her hand.

Inuyasha desperately shook his head no, though she couldn't tell if he was just shaking from trying to hold himself back. Unwilling to grant the hanyou boy any relief, she quickly spit into her hand and used the lubrication to rub his cock faster than he could handle.

"Aghh…nghh…" A poorly suppressed groan forced itself out of his chest, as Sango continued whispering filthy words into his ear.

"Have you ever thought about Kagome naked?" She asked quietly, watching with a smirk as the boy uncontrollably bucked into her hands. He obviously had the least experience of all of them, and Sango reveled in her chance to play with something new. It seemed that he really liked being talked dirty to, and she was going to use that to her advantage. "Do you think about what her pussy looks like?" Inuyasha moaned as her words burned the image of Kagome, naked with legs spread and ready for him, on his eyelids, and Sango nearly laughed at how easy this was. She whispered heatedly into those cute ears, "Pretty…pink, and she feels _sooo_ tight too…I could barely get my finger in." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and looked up at hers in clear shock at the implication of her words. "Yeah, Inuyasha, Kagome and I played with each other. It was almost as fun as playing with _you._"

Gods, he could see it in his mind, Kagome writhing in pleasure as Sango's finger thrust into her, and it was driving him _insane_. She had forced into his head one of his darkest fantasies. "O-one-gai…" He whined, his hips thrust furiously into her hands. If someone else didn't come before him, the game would be ending very soon.

"Onegai? What are you pleading for?" Sango mused, a devilish smirk on her face. "Perhaps I can give you a demonstration of what it felt like, huh?" Tightening her grip drastically, Sango rapdily stroked his cock, and Inuyasha couldn't withhold his yell this time as heat surged through his body, the pleasure nearly killing him. He saw Kagome's eyes shoot to him, but when Sango began to jerk his manhood rapidly, he couldn't focus on anything.

"Ahhh…god!" He wanted to scream out for mercy as the exquisite fire began to spread through his veins, sweat pouring down his whole body, but the only sounds that came out of his mouth were jumbled and fevered moans. "Please…! No more!" He finally managed in a strained breath, his whole body twisting unnaturally from the effort not to come.

"What's that?" Sango asked as if she couldn't hear him. "You want more?"

"No..mmphh!" Inuyasha bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming when her pace increased two-fold.

He couldn't do this! His body was lost to the blaze spreading through him, the feeling of every nerve lighting up in his cock. He didn't care about anyone watching him or Kagome's warning anymore. He needed to come like nothing he had ever needed in the world! Bucking recklessly into her hands, he gave in, seeking the friction he needed to reach completion in her hand.

"Ahhh! Fuck…!" His voice growled out, deep and wild with agony.

As if Sango sensed the change in him, she encouraged this, forcing images into his head to hurry it along. "Imagine, Inuyasha, pounding into her like this. It'd feel better than anything else in the world."

Kami, Inuyasha knew it would. His mind tuned everything else out as his body came seconds within orgasm. He could see it, feel it in this fantasy planted in his head, his throbbing arousal thrusting in and out of her, her walls squeezing him deliciously. "_Kagome…"_

In a second, Sango's hand was gone, and Inuyasha lurched painfully, crying out, "AHHH! No!"

He forced open his eyes to figure out what had happened, and took in a sharp breath at the dangerous glare that Kagome had leveled at him. Sango sat to the side, a barely suppressed giggle on her lips, having apparently been told to stop at one point by her friend and the girl that currently looked like she was about to kill him.

"K-Kagome?" He asked tentatively, unable to bring up enough blood to his head – the one on top, at least – to blush at the looks everyone was giving him even if he wanted to. She had stopped their game, and Inuyasha noted with embarrassment that Bankotsu and Miroku were not even close to the mess he was.

"I lose," Kagome readily declared, though her glare never left him. Inuyasha tried not to curl in on himself at the fury burning in her eyes. "Sango, I need to borrow your room upstairs."

"It's all yours, love." Sango left his side, and Inuyasha couldn't help looking up pleadingly at her. He didn't know what would happen, but right now, he didn't want to be left alone with Kagome. She mouthed an insincere sorry, and moved to sit next to Miroku.

Kagome swiftly stood up and walked over, easily yanking him to his feet and grabbing onto his swollen erection, causing Inuyasha to yelp and squirm. "Excuse us for the night." Without saying another word, Kagome pulled him forward and up a flight of stairs.

He didn't dare say anythin, her anger so thick and palpable that he wanted to run away until she could cool down. She pushed open a door and shoved him into the bedroom. Inuyasha watched, uncomfortably standing at the edge of the bed, as she began to rummage through one of the drawers. After a minute of silent searching, she stood up, holding something he couldn't see in her hand, and stalked towards him.

"Put your hands behind your back," Kagome ordered, and Inuyasha obeyed as if her voice had some magical connection to his brain. Watching with baited breath as she moved behind him, he tried to turn his head to get a look at what her evil mind had planned, but she swiftly grabbed the back of his head and turned him forward again.

Inuyasha felt her moving with practiced ease, and small, cool beads slowly wrapping around his hands. The cool air blew tauntingly on his hot erection, and Inuyasha could feel his anxiety rising.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing?" He asked cautiously, trying not to anger her further. Without responding, she stepped back, having finished her work, and Inuyasha nearly tripped, despite his hanyou athleticism, when he tried to turn around. She had tied his hands! Panicking, Inuyasha frantically began yanking on his beaded bindings, but they weren't giving out.

"There's no point. They're prayer beads," Kagome explained, and grabbed onto his forearms to stop his struggling.

"B-but, why? Wha - ?" Inuyasha stammered out, now incredibly nervous at his helplessness.

Kagome slid back to his front, caressing his tensed arms with one hand and the other teasingly drawing random patterns onto his stomach right above the tip of his manhood. His breath came out staccato and choppy in anticipation and more than a little fear.

Kagome quirked a smile up at him, her eyes tracing his muscles, and Inuyasha's stomach sank nervously. "Trust me, Inuyasha, with what I have planned for you tonight, you'll _need_ these."

* * *

Author's Note:

My apologies for spread out porniness in this chapter. I thought about splitting it in half and making it two chapters, but I didn't think there was enough porniness in each of the halves. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter with lots of torturous fun!

I also want to thank the people that reviewed/messaged me sharing their thoughts for this chapter.

Also, sorry if there are misspellings or grammar errors. I finished this just minutes ago, and I'm not in the mood to proofread.

Note: If you are somehow upset because it's not wholly InuKag this chapter and you think this game is "sick," don't leave a review about it. There's a reason I put those specific chapter warnings up at the beginning of the chapter. Read them.


	4. Judge and Jury

**School Bonding**

Summary: Inuyasha has been home-schooled his whole life and now struggles to adjust to college life. Luckily the beautiful Kagome is willing to help him out...as long as she gets to tie him up first. AU Porn with barely-there plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, fetish, language, OOC, tease and denial,bondage

* * *

_Judge and Jury_

"No."

The word floated through the air, barely making it to the ears of the one for whom it was intended.

Nonetheless, Kagome's face stiffened. Shit. He didn't mean to say that. The word had come out of his mouth without his permission, but now that it was out there, he had to stick to his guns.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked in an unnervingly pleasant voice, as if just asking out of curiosity.

Inuyasha steeled himself. "N-no. I-I can't do this, Kagome." He dropped his gaze when he felt hers begin to penetrate his mind too deeply. "P-please, I can't t-take anymore." He whispered and looked up at her, imploring her with his eyes. He had to make her understand that he was going insane with unfulfilled need. He wanted her – gods knew he did – and he desired her touch like nothing else, but his body could only handle so much.

Softening her face, she slowly stepped forward until her face was right under his. "Of course, Inuyasha. We can just sleep tonight, if you want," she offered, looking up with those beautiful, doe-like eyes and gesturing to the bed.

Well, that wasn't what he expected…'Is this some kind of trick?' He sniffed the air and searched her eyes, looking for some deception, but he could tell she wasn't outright lying. Kagome definitely did not seem like the kind of person to just…give in to what he wanted. 'But I don't smell any deception, and my nose is always right.'

He nodded carefully. Smiling sweetly up at him, Kagome moved away and sat at the side of the bed.

"Come on, I don't bite." She giggled at the suspicious look in his eyes. Inuyasha finally stepped forward, but paused.

"Wait, so can I have my clothes back…and can you…untie me?" He tried to wiggle his arms in his bonds again, but they remained unyielding.

"Oh, don't be silly, Inuyasha!" Kagome hopped off the bed and drew his naked form to her. The sudden sensation of pressure on his erection drew a gasp from her bound hanyou, and Inuyasha's face contorted as a dizzying heat soared through him. She didn't move against him, but even the feeling of her shirt brushing against him had him trembling. He took deep breaths in an attempt to control himself. Just because she wasn't punishing him didn't mean she was going to let him relieve himself, and Inuyasha was ashamed to admit that he was too scared to ask.

"Just come on," she encouraged softly, gently guiding him to the bed and pushing him .down on his back. She helped him into position, setting his head against the pillow gently. "Give me a sec to get undressed."

"Wh-what?!" Inuyasha choked out, too shocked to comprehend what was going on when Kagome hopped off and began stripping. She turned to face her captive, eyes twinkling merrily as she slowly undressed. She began with her shirt, oh so slowly lifting it over her head, grinning at the way his eyes latched onto the smooth skin of her stomach.

Inuyasha clenched his bound fists unconsciously as she bared her skin inch by agonizing inch. He pulled on his restraints hastily, wanting both to sit up and watch and to relieve the throbbing pain that got worse with every bit of skin shown.

"Kagome?..." He called out, but trailed off when he finally saw the pale, creamy skin of her breasts. An involuntary whimper escaped his throat and he twisted in the sheets to get closer. Jesus, he wanted to taste her smooth skin, touch her, squeeze her perky mounds…anything!

Kagome chuckled at his expense. "Patience, Inuyasha," she chided gently. "I'll come to you in a moment."

To his dismay, she left her pale blue bra on, instead slipping off her skirt. She dimmed the lights dramatically so that her cream skin seemed to glow in the darkness. Clad in her underwear, Kagome lay back down on the bed, and pushed the bound Inuyasha flat on his back.

Inuyasha didn't know where to look first, his eyes shooting frantically from her pink lips to her barely covered breasts to the tiny strip of cloth covering her womanhood.

'Holy moly…' He couldn't believe this was happening. Forcing his eyes upward, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the question clear in his eyes. Were they about to…make love? Why else would she take off her clothes, right? But why would she suddenly change her mind like that?

Kagome merely smiled and rested her cheek against his chest, brushing her hand against his pelvic bone, and lay down to his side.

Inuyasha trembled and moaned as her soft, warm hand traveled between his legs and caressed his shaking thighs. "Kagome…"

"Shh…" She whispered, letting her breath tease his nipples.

Inuyasha dug his heels into the mattress, his body tightening and straining in his bonds. He didn't know what to expect. She knew he didn't want to be teased anymore didn't she? Was she going to untie him soon? As nervous as he was, he couldn't contain his excitement at the thought of what would happen tonight. How he dreamed of being inside her…the images planted in his head from his dream and earlier that night came back with a fury and he moaned in anticipation.

Kagome shut her eyes, though her hand never stopped teasing its victim. "Mmm…Let's go to sleep, Inuyasha."

"H-huh?!" Inuyasha cried out, turning his head down to look at her incredulously. Did he hear that right? Unfortunately, he only got an eyeful of her thick black hair splayed over his chest. "Kagome!" He whispered harshly, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" She looked up at him lazily, her hooded eyes shining.

"B-but…go to sleep?" He made a sound of frustration in the back of his throat. "What about…?" He looked down at his obvious erection.

"What about it, Inuyasha? You said you didn't want anymore, so we'll just sleep," she explained with a hint of a smirk on her face. "Is there a problem?"

She knew what the problem was! Inuyasha wanted to yell, at her, at the stupid beads around his wrists, at himself for not being able to just come out and say what he wanted. He struggled in his bonds, contorting his body in his vain attempts to pull his arms free.

"Stop moving around, I'm trying to sleep." Kagome pretended to whine.

Inuyasha growled. 'She's doing this on purpose!' He thought in frustration. He had an idea of how she thought this would go down. Well, he would show her. Bound or unbound, he could out-stubborn the best of them. Forcing his body to relax, Inuyasha ground out a "fine" through clenched teeth.

Kagome smiled that same cool smile she always did when she knew something he didn't and lay back down at his side.

He got as comfortable as he could with his hands behind his back, letting his head sink into the cushiony pillow. Clenching his eyes shut, Inuyasha desperately tried to forget that her beautiful, soft breasts were pressed against his chest, so close, but so unreachable.

'Breathe…breathe,' he repeated mentally, willing himself to refuse temptation.

However, her hand refused to let him rest. Kagome gently massaged his muscular thighs, squeezing him in a steady rhythm meant to torture him into submission, kneading his flesh closer and closer to the ache between his legs but never touching it. She would graze his length just _barely_, before moving to torment his thighs or his abdomen. He wanted to protest, insist that she said she wouldn't keep doing this to him, but as usual, none of the words he wanted to say actually made it out.

"Ahhh…" he moaned when she lightly cupped his balls, the sound escaping without his permission. Her teasing had left them aching and so sensitive, and when she gently stroked the rounded sacs, pressing lightly on his perineum, Inuyasha twisted frantically on the bed. He didn't know where she was going with this, but half of him wanted to plead for her to stop and the other half would die if she did. "Wh-wha…mmhh" His first attempt at asking her what she was doing melted into a moan as every gentle squeeze shot unwelcome tremors up and down his spine.

"Oh, Inuyasha, how am I supposed to get to sleep with you moving around so much?" Kagome asked, sighing as if he were being troublesome. Her movements paused and she sat up. For a second, Inuyasha dared to hope that she had changed her mind. Kagome tossed him a smirk and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. When he finally saw those dusty brown nipples bounce freely, the poor hanyou couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Y-yo-u…" He trailed off, unsure where he had planned on going with that sentence to begin with.

"I-I-I just wanted to get more comfortable," she explained with a mocking smile and slid back over him, letting his eyes drink in the sight of her body draped over his. At the feel of the skin-on-skin contact, he arched upward, begging for more with his body language. His wrists were definitely bruising with the way he kept pulling and yanking at his bonds, but he _needed _to touch her. Nonetheless, Kagome refused to grant him what he wanted, instead settling down to his side once more and quickly resuming her teasing ministrations.

Inuyasha bit down on his lip, suppressing the needy groans that were clawing their way out of his chest, but he was dying in his efforts. Hard already to the point of pain from the past few days', Kagome's "game," and now her merciless touch, he wanted to scream as she massaged his thighs, forcing him to imagine her hands on his attention-starved erection.

Her knuckle grazed the underside of his cock and Inuyasha attempted to muffle a yell in vain. Gods, he needed her to touch him _there_, there being the very obvious, straining, aching rod between his thighs.

'I won't…give…in…' he thought through the haze of pleasure and torment, trying to salvage some of his pride. He refused to beg her for more if she kept teasing him like that, but unfortunately, his body wanted so badly to give in. It didn't care about what she would do to him later, as long as she would just touch him now!

When Kagome's tongue lazily circled his hardened nipple, he tugged urgently at the prayer beads to push his chest towards her. At the action, Kagome moved her mouth away and blew cool air on his sensitized skin. He let out a strained sound of distress, his nipple pebbling at the sensation.

'Please touch me!' He wanted to beg shamelessly, but out of sheer stubborn willpower, he refused to say the words.

Unknown to her victim, Kagome grinned wickedly against his chest. Taking advantage of his mental pre-occupation, she snuck a slim finger up towards his swollen manhood and delicately traced her way up his length, following the large vein that she remembered was so affected by her touch.

"Aghh!" He finally cried out, thrusting upward towards her hand. "Na…fuck!" He grunted, panting angrily when she quickly removed her hand.

"Wow, what a potty mouth you've gotten, Inuyasha," she said, placing that damned hand that had been tracing his hardness just seconds ago on her chest in mock surprise. "First you curse at Sango," she moved her hand back to his erection in an exaggerated move and gave a sudden jerk, "…even after she treated you so nicely." She stroked him leisurely, eyes shut so contentedly he would have thought she was asleep if not for the sadistic grin on her face. "Now…you start cursing at me. I bet you think you're so bad now, huh?"

Fisting the sheets beneath him, Inuyasha forced himself not to buck into her hand. He knew it would only make things worse. An involuntary grimace formed on his face as he tilted his head down to do the only thing he could: watch her torture. She had encircled his aching erection, but made her grip so light he could barely feel it. Nonetheless, every time she stroked him, his body shook, his eyes rolling upward, begging for the pleasure that her hands could bring, if only she would _touch him!_

"Well, Inuyasha? _Are_ you a bad boy?" Kagome asked, smiling at the pained look on his face as he desperately held onto his sanity.

"Nnngh…" he groaned in agony, finally allowing himself to thrust into her grip. She ripped her hand away before he could reach her and laughed at his angered cry. He didn't even care anymore that this was what he said he didn't want; he would have done nearly anything for her to touch him at that point.

"Answer me, Inuyasha." She demanded coolly, dropping her hand and trailing a finger up his length lightly.

"Damn it…Unhh…" Inuyasha moaned again through clenched teeth. What exactly did she want him to say? Yes? No? He didn't know what she wanted to hear! "Uhh…yes?" He threw out a word, unable to think clearly about his answer.

Chuckling to herself, Kagome asked, "Bad boys deserved to be punished don't you think?"

"Wha…?" He had a good guess what _that_ meant. "No! Um…uh, no I'm not bad!"

"No?" She cocked to her head sweetly, and not for the first time Inuyasha wondered how she was able to look so cute and harmless while torturing him. Her hands gripped him again, this time tight enough to inflict excruciating pleasure, and she sat back on her heels. "Let's think back. I catch you our first tutor lesson, _and_ because of that, you didn't study enough to give me something so simple, so basic…It wasn't that hard…" She furiously began to massage the bulging head, using the ample pre-cum leaking from his tip as a lubricant until he threw his silver tresses back in distress, begging in garbled moans. "…Dalton's Atomic Theory. That's all I wanted. Strike one. Then, you try to disobey me _again_ this morning…" She released his tip, moving downwards and twisting, and Inuyasha let out a strangled breath.

'Miroku told her?!' He thought, his eyes snapping open.

"Miroku tells me _everything_," she sneered angrily, answering him as if she could read his mind. "You were foolish to think you could hide it from me, so I think I'll give you two more strikes for that." She paused, perhaps in thought – but Inuyasha was too far-gone to really notice – before continuing calmly.

"Now, what did I tell you tonight about getting what you want?" Her pace resumed steadily, and Inuyasha prayed for the questions to stop. Every time he answered he only seemed to make things worse for himself, and the way she touched him, applying pressure and stroking his cock at just the right points to drive him crazy, stripped him of all his mental capacities.

Searching his memories, Inuyasha tried, "Uhhh…I-I…I get w-what I want if you g-get what you w-want."

"And what did I want tonight?" She asked soothingly, as if a teacher trying to coax the right answer from her student.

He really didn't like where this was going. Shaking his head to the side, he bit down on his lip in an effort to stifle his groans. Inuyasha knew she was going to be angry at him for losing the game for her earlier, but some part of him hoped that if he didn't say it aloud, she would just forget about it.

He had no such luck.

Kagome read him like an open book. Deciding she would let him think he was safe for now, she continued rubbing and gently squeezing his erection. Inuyasha lost himself in the gratification, unable to resist rocking forward to meet her strokes and shutting his eyes as he found himself heating up in anticipation.

"Ohh…" He moaned out, his amber eyes opening to watch her hand. She was gripping him lightly but he was sensitive enough at that point that it didn't matter. Gradually increasing her pace, Kagome leaned forward and began to suckle and nip at his neck, biting gently before laving the sting with her tongue.

Inuyasha pleaded with every thing in him that she wouldn't stop, though a part of him knew better. What she was doing to him felt too good to end, and he didn't know what he would do if she left him hanging again. "Please don't stop," he begged, unable to contain his pleas. He could feel his release encroaching, and desperately tried to keep his hips from bucking into her hand, knowing that would only piss her off. "Oh my god, just _please,_" he moaned in a last attempt for her mercy, muscles tightening deliciously as he felt his load begin to travel upwards.

Kagome smiled fondly at his agonized face, pecking his cheek as she felt his legs begin to quake in anticipation. "Do you want to come, Inuyasha?" She whispered into his ears.

He let out a strained, high-pitched whine, hissing out a yes. His chest caved in on itself, tightening almost painfully as he felt that final surge of heat rush through him. "Ahhh…ahhh…"

Kagome waited carefully until she felt the swelling and just when she saw the familiar tightening of his muscles, she removed her hand completely. "Oh well, that's too bad!" She exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring his furious yell completely and plopping down a few inches away from Inuyasha.

He was dying. Drowning in need and taking in desperate gulps of air that were caught in his constricted throat, Inuyasha screamed his frustration to the air and the uncaring girl above him. "Kagome, PLEASE!" He could feel tears well up in his eyes involuntarily but truly didn't care whether she saw. He wanted to promise to be good. He wanted to scream and toss her down beneath him to punish her for doing this to him. He wanted to beg for her mercy. He wanted to do whatever the fuck she wanted if it just meant she would let him come!

"Goddamnit! I'll do anything," he pleaded, eyes clenched tight. "_Anything_, christ, I'll do anything! Just let me come!" There were no words to describe how badly he ached, but he _had_ to make her understand! He didn't even care about the fact that the four downstairs could probably hear his shameful begging. All that mattered right now was the trying to survive Kagome's torture.

For a long moment it seemed his words had fallen on deaf ears. She completely ignored the way he jerked angrily on the beads around his wrists, instead pulling herself off him without a word. Kagome moved out of his sight, reaching for something on the nightstand, and he took that minute to shut his eyes and pray to the gods, any supernatural being that might exist. Hell, he'd pray to Kagome herself if he thought there was a chance she would listen.

Kagome opened a drawer to the side, his ears picking up on the rustling of items as she drew out something that was connected to a long black strap. Without allowing him a clue as to what she had in her hand, she straddled him with her back to his head and began to strap something around his abdomen. Inuyasha stretched his neck to get a better look at what she was doing, but all he could make out was the dark leather of the belt-like material she was wrapping around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding breathy. It was bad enough that she knew he was powerless and clueless here; he really didn't want to sound so obvious too. Suddenly he felt and heard a plop from whatever Kagome had tied to him on his stomach. Unlike the strap around him, it felt solid and smooth.

Kagome must have finished with whatever it was she was doing, because she slid around to face him once again, drawing his eyes to the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He tried to catch a glimpse of what she had tied around him, but Kagome leaned forward with a beguiling smile, effectively blocking his view, though he wasn't sure he could take his eyes off of her even if he had the chance. It was impossible to stay mad at her when she looked at him like that – like he was the only thing in the world worth looking at. Hoping that perhaps that look meant mercy for him, Inuyasha tried his luck once more.

"Please, Kagome, I _need_ it," he insisted.

"Hmm?" She hummed innocently, smoothing his right cheek with her hand. "What do you need?"

He groaned in frustration. "You _know_ what!"

She ignored the way he bucked into the air in his attempts to slip his hands around to free them. "Do I?"

He let out another groan of frustration, hating the way she was toying with him. "I need to…" A combination of embarrassment at having the say the word and humiliation at being forced to beg suddenly overcame him. Mustering the meager amount of self-control he had remaining, Inuyasha sealed his mouth shut and glared stubbornly up at her.

As if she realized what he was doing, Kagome laughed to herself and dipped her head in until she was a mere inch from him lips, bringing them nose to nose. "You know what your problem is, Inuyasha?" She asked, whispering the question tauntingly against him. Inuyasha didn't bother answering – perhaps too pre-occupied with trying not to lean forward to close the distance – so she answered her own question. "You make this too fun for me," she explained. "You're faaaar too easy to tease," she drawled lazily as she dipped down to plant light kisses along his neck. He could feel her soft breasts and her small, pebbled nipples against his chest and couldn't resist rocking upwards to press against her, his eyes subconsciously shutting. Kami, he had to make her understand. Every part of him was wound tight, the fire and heat coursing through him finding no escape.

"_Jesus_," he begged, not even having the mental capacity to refute her statement. "What do I have to do?" He asked, feeling like a prisoner trying to negotiate his freedom. "Fuck, Kagome, just tell me what to do!" Why he always submitted to her torture and how she had so much power over him were questions that could be answered later. Right now, all he wanted to know was what she wanted from him!

At his question, Kagome pulled up, cocking her head to the side curiously. "What you have to do?" She echoed.

A long moment passed between the two of them, Inuyasha still forcing back the desire to rip her arms free and thrust her beneath him. Perhaps being raised by a gentle, human mother had suppressed most of his more animalistic drive, but now Inuyasha could feel the youkai stirring angrily within, desperate to be inside the beautiful woman above him whether she wanted it or not.

Kagome gave no outward sign that she sensed his inner turmoil, but merely sat back, watching with satisfaction as he helplessly looked up at her. "See Inuyasha, I can't tell you what to do right now because all you've done so far is deliberately disobey me. It seems that whenever I tell you something, you do the opposite, so why should I oblige now?"

He didn't understand that logic. And frankly, he didn't care. All he cared about right now was doing whatever it took to find some relief from the agony. Letting out his pent up frustration in a growl that would have frightened anyone else, he demanded, "What do you want then?!" She couldn't understand how crazy he felt in that instant – ready to tear those goddamned beads off his hands and thrust her beneath him – and if it weren't for the fact that it felt like ninety percent of the blood in his body wasn't making it back up to the head on his shoulders, he might have been able to think up a maneuver that would accomplish just that. As it was, however, he was at her mercy.

Giving him a flirty pout, Kagome answered, "I just want you to be a good boy." She leaned down again, this time placing her lips a mere inch away from one of his cute, furry ears. "Is that too much to ask?" Her breath warmed the silver appendage, and she noted gleefully the way he trembled and shook at the action. If that alone caused such a reaction…

Completely unaware of the devious thoughts running through his captor's mind, Inuyasha bit his lips in an attempt to retain what semblance of control he had, uncaring about the blood his fangs drew. He had no idea that his ears were sensitive _that_ way, what with them only having been touched by his mother when he was a child, but every little breath Kagome took wracked his frame with unbearable pleasure and a painful aching. He'd never known that kind of dual sensation – the feeling of her hands, tongue (hell, any part of her body, really) ghosting over his erection at the same time as feeling nothing at all.

"No," he breathed out in response, "Fuck, I'll be a good boy!" Frankly, he would have promised her anything to get her to keep touching him.

"Mmm," she nodded, purposefully breathing out so she could torture his furry ears. "Good boys don't curse, do they?"

A strained groan forced its way out of him. She had to stop doing that. It felt so good the ache was unbearable. "…ghhh. Um…no?" He hoped that was the right answer. He couldn't even remember what the question was.

"Hmm…So you're not a good boy, then?"

"Wha…?" He looked up at her, unable to clear the haze from his head. "No, please, Kagome. I'm a good boy," he repeated, completely lost in the conversation. All he knew was that he had to prove to her whatever she wanted so she would just let him come!

"I want to believe that, Inuyasha," Kagome said, though he wasn't sure he could believe that. "But you haven't been very good lately."

"I'll be better," he promised eagerly, unable to restrain his hips when she leaned down and began to lave his neck with her attention.

"Will you?" She asked between kisses.

"Yeah…" He sighed, mind on autopilot as he imagined her mouth where he really wanted it to be. At that point, he could feel the muscles in his pelvis twisting angrily from the throbbing in his groin.

"You want to prove it to me, Inuyasha?" She lifted her head to look into his eyes again. "I want to give you a chance. I really do," she insisted, gently kissing his cheek. When he looked up at her, she _seemed_ genuine, but he was quickly learning that either he was illiterate when it came to reading faces or she was a master of deception. Either way, he prayed that she was being truthful.

"I do – I want to prove myself," he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a ragged moan when she brought a hand up to massage a pointed ear. "AhhHH!" He shouted out, the feeling of her fingers on his ears sending torturous sensations throughout his body, and tears leaked from his eyes at the desperate desire that wracked his frame.

When she finally paused, giving him a brief reprieve, he gathered what was left of his wits. "Please! What do you want me to do?" He pleaded, willing to cooperate with whatever it was she needed from him to prove this nonsense about being a 'good boy.'

Letting out a satisfied smile, Kagome gave her first command. "Lean up, Inuyasha." He did as she asked, pushing himself forward and let her move her hands to his back. At the same time, he tried to feel whatever it was that Kagome had tied to him, but all he could really feel was her warm, wet womanhood pressed tantalizingly against his stomach. It was as if she wanted to add to the torture, letting him smell her arousal as he could do nothing about his own.

To his great surprise, he felt a loosening around his hands. The heated, stone beads rolled off smoothly, and Inuyasha set his hands down at his sides, staring agape at Kagome. What was she playing at?

"Lie back down."

Still perplexed by her actions, he hesitantly leaned back, letting his head sink into the plush pillow. His hands lay at his side, clutching the sheets subconsciously. He tried to feel optimistic about this; after all, she had untied him. That had to mean something, right?

"Move your hands above your head," she directed calmly, giving no hint of what she was up to. When he obeyed immediately, she offered a gently praise. "Good," she smiled and ran a hand down his chest to his stomach, right above where she sat, massaging the smooth skin on her way. It was an almost sick pleasure for her to watch him shudder at the movement, the muscles in his chest jumping frantically. "You're going to keep your hands there. Understood?" Though her face had turned down, having been more focused on her hand's trail, she looked up for a steady moment, waiting for his consent.

When she received his nod, defeated as it was, she gave him an indecipherable smile and finally sat up to reveal what it was she had tied to him. His eyes shot up to hers in shock, and within that second, Kagome lifted the dark purple strap-on from its prone position on her belly and impaled herself.

Three things happened at once. Kagome and Inuyasha arched to the ceiling, the former from the pleasurable feeling of being filled up and the latter from the visual of watching something that he desperately wished her his own disappear into his tormentor. His hands shot down from their position above the pillow and roughly grabbed onto her hips, half-intending on pulling her off and half-intending on thrusting her onto the long rubber again.

Of course, neither came to pass as in the second that followed, Kagome slammed his hands back down and nearly growled at him, showing a blatant anger for the first time. "_Hands_, Inuyasha." She reminded, her teeth clenched tight with fury.

He let out a panicked whine before he even realized, and struggled against her manual bonds, even as her miko powers started to heat his skin sharply. He wanted to beg her, realizing what she had planned. She couldn't make him watch as she fucked an inanimate object right in front of him. She just _couldn't_. "K-Kago – "

"_Hands, _**now**." There was no negotiation in her tone, and his arms were suddenly free from her grip.

He had to make his decision then and there, he realized. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to grab onto her again, lift her off the offending rubber length, flip her beneath him and fuck her himself. But he'd never be able to pull that off, Inuyasha knew. Sure, he could tell her to get off right then, but that would be the end of things, Inuyasha instinctively knew, and some stupidly masochistic part of himself _refused_ that option.

Mind made up, Inuyasha slowly brought his hands back above his head, feeling more vulnerable than ever. He shot her another pleading glance, pouring every bit of himself into that look, and begged, "_Please_, Kagome. I-I…wh – " He wanted to ask why she was doing this when he would have given his right arm to have her use _his_ cock instead of the one she'd strapped to him, but Kagome ignored his voice and began anew, causing him to choke on his words.

As if the gods themselves willed his chin downward, Inuyasha found his eyes locked onto her body. He watched the purple length sink into her with an unintentional grimace, his claws tearing into the sheets above them at the sight. With a furious groan, he clamped his eyes shut, unable to keep his hips from bucking into the air like a wild bull as she rode him.

Above him, Kagome sighed and moaned at the pleasure, but he could hardly register it when his own sounds drowned her out.

"Mmmmghh…" he groaned out, the sound melting into a tense whine as he bit down on his lips in a futile attempt to muffle the pained growls. _God_! He wanted to fuck her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, Inuyasha thought as he eyes fiercely latched onto the dark length burying itself in her warmth over and over and over again.

"_It's not fair!"_ He whined to himself as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, only realizing after a second that he had actually said it aloud. It took another second for him to register that Kagome had stopped moving above him and yet another for him to bring his hips to rest.

She looked at him with something akin to anger and leaned down, bringing her face inches from his. "Not fair?" She asked simply.

His mouth trembled uncertainly, feeling as if he were toying with his fate with his answer. Not trusting his voice, Inuyasha shook his head just the tiniest bit. "I-it i-isn't," he said again, though with little conviction given that she looked ready to make him eat his words.

For some reason unknown to him, Kagome seemed to relax at that. "What makes you think that you decide what's fair?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"I-I…" He trailed off, not being able to come up with an answer, though that was unsurprising considering he wasn't sure he could remember his own name.

"That's what I thought," Kagome nodded satisfactorily at his speechlessness. "See, Inuyasha, you seem to think there's some sort of democracy here." She grabbed his chin lightly between two slender fingers and forced him to look into her eyes. "Let me rid you of that notion: **I** am the judge, the jury, and the people." She declared, fingers tightening minutely. "If I decide it's fair, then it is. The sooner you learn that, the happier we'll _both_ be."

His heart caught in his throat, though that might have been his ribcage considering how much pressure had built up inside him.

Before he could respond, Kagome continued. "Let's try this again, shall we? Is this fair, Inuyasha?"

_It wasn't_, his mind wanted to protest, but even so, he found himself nodding compliantly. "Y-yeah, i-it's fair," he whispered in a subdued voice.

"Good."

With that, she turned pulled herself up again and started again. She ignored the loud pleas for mercy that he couldn't contain, taking pleasure from the thrusts his hips couldn't restrain, forcing him to watch as she reached completion again and again and allowing him nothing but the torn sheets above his head.

Then, when she had taken what she wanted, she curled up beside him in bed and let sleep take her, as if she didn't know that the hanyou beside her was on the very edge of exploding – somewhat literally.

His body wound tighter than a spring and the heat still pounding through him, Inuyasha couldn't sleep a wink that night. And yet, somehow it all passed like a hazy dream. Come morning, he thanked the heavens that he had no classes. _Finally_, after a night of agony, he felt himself start to relax, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Kagome slipped out of bed unnoticed, and began to get ready for the day. When her routine was done, she slipped out without a backward glance at the sleeping hanyou. This time, she knew he would listen.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm soooo sorry this took so long! At first it was just school and life getting in the way. Then, when I finally got some time, my interest was elsewhere, and I just couldn't find the motivation to work on this story, which is strange in and of itself because I usually can't tear myself away from writing some good ol' porniness :/. Anyway, I _finally _got some inspiration to write, so it's finally up (though I didn't get to include a lot of the stuff I wanted because I just wanted to update this asap, so it ended on a slightly different note than intended). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

_**All that being said**_, I should let you guys know that this story's updates will be irregular and were always meant to be so. I know that's kind of true of my writing in general (sorry for leaving you hanging for over a year btw lol), but this isn't really a story with a defined plot other than a few miscellaneous plot bunnies I've got tied up in my head. However, I do intend to eventually finish this like I do with my other stories, I just don't know how or when or in how many chapters! If you guys have specific suggestions/pairings/ideas that you would like to see written, do leave a message and I'll consider throwing it in there. Won't make any promises, but I'm pretty open-minded about everything!

_**Sidenote**_**: **For those of you that follow Craigslist, you may have read the note about my next story. For those of you who don't, I have put a poll and some additional info about voting for the next story I plan to write so check it out and vote if you feel so inclined! :)


End file.
